


Легкое дыхание

by Minsh



Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Возможно, он все же проснется? И станет совсем другим человеком.
Relationships: Jesse Oliver Aarons/Scott Hoager





	Легкое дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> На фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9799724

— Я осторожно вхожу в этот дикий и прекрасный неизведанный мир подо мной…

Джесс чувствует, как на него со всех сторон наваливается тяжесть; звуки остаются там, наверху — далеко-далеко, но девчачий голос прорывается сквозь толщу воды. Джесс пытается открыть глаза — и не может.

— Лишь мое дыхание нарушает это безмолвие.

Джесс не дышит — он понимает это только сейчас. Пытается дергаться — дернуть хотя бы рукой — и, судя по тому, как вокруг зарябило, у него… получается?

— Надо мной нет ничего… — вода качается, льется в уши, закрывая Джессу доступ к звукам, — кроме мерцающего света, — но девочка, кажется, ждет его — ждет, когда вода успокоится, когда он снова обретет эту странную способность слышать под водой, — место, откуда я пришла и куда вернусь, когда закончу здесь. Я погружаюсь.

Вода давит, Джессу кажется, что он падает ниже, глубже — становится темнее и холоднее, и он наконец широко распахивает глаза.

— Я опускаюсь.

Словно чертово заклинание!..

— Раз.

_Джесс_.

— Два.

Он понимает, что двигать может только плечами, когда, пытаясь взмахнуть руками и выплыть, лишь вновь бередит окружение, слабо поворачиваясь. Словно руки у него связаны за спиной — крепко, так, чтобы не ушел.

_Джесс_.

— Т…

_Джесс!_

Когда сквозь воду прорывается отчетливый крик, Джесс тоже открывает рот — и на мгновение замирает с раскрытыми в ужасе голубыми глазами — с открытым ртом, под водой… он умрет.

И тут все кончается.

— Джесс, ты проснулся? Живой? Снова _это_? — Теперь голос не девчачий, да и говорит по-человечески — обычно и живо, высокая худая фигура мельтешит перед глазами, кажется, эти руки везде — бережно поднимают, помогая сесть, гладят по спине, мягко ворошат волосы, вставляют между рук чашку чего-то горячего и пахнущего успокаивающе-тепло, держать помогают, пока Джесс наконец не приходит в себя. Пока сердце не перестает биться в груди, словно птица в клетке, что так отчаянно хочет вылететь — и не боится убиться.

Он дома. Скотт сжимает его руку, смотрит обеспокоенно, и Джесс находит в себе силы слабо улыбнуться — прозрачно и лживо, болезненно, не по-настоящему. Скотт сводит брови и выглядит почти обиженно, но уже через секунду кивает, улыбаясь точно так же — неправильно. Неискренне.

_Неживо_.

— Ну хорошо. Выпей чай и приходи на кухню, ладно? Расскажешь, что сегодня делал.

Скотт целует его в висок и, поправив на плече покрывало, в которое когда-то успел его завернуть — Джесс провожает бледные пальцы хмурым взглядом, — улыбается в последний раз и встает, уходя. Джесс приближает к губам еще дымящуюся от кипятка кружку и прикрывает глаза, медленно втягивая ромашковый чай.

Ну или отвар, возможно. Он не был писателем — рисовал. А Скотт работал в цветочном и иногда — в аптеке, оттуда и ромашка.

Вернее, умение ее сушить и заваривать…

Джесс улыбается в чашку, неожиданно осознавая, что держит ее обеими руками, грея ладони, — Скотт Хогр, его школьный враг, тот, кого он впервые в жизни ударил — теперь растит цветочки и заваривает травяные чаи.

А еще — Джесс отстраняет от себя опустевшую чашку, перебирает пальцами по дну — шершавому и противно-цепкому на самых краях — они живут вместе. Два года уже.

И боже, — он каждый день признается себе в этом, но каждый раз, словно первый, — Скотт — его спасение.

Спасение, которого Джесс не заслужил.

На кухне ярко светит лампочка — Джесс морщится на одно мгновение, только входя. На его плечах все также мягкое клетчатое покрывало, в руке опустевшая белая кружка — слегка покоцанная от времени, но ни он, ни Скотт выбросить ее и не думают.

Даже несмотря на то, что и деньги, и просто другие кружки в их квартире… есть.

Просто не выбрасывается.

Возможно, думает порой Джесс, только у него — а Скотт ему потакает, не торопя никуда, просто существуя. Рядом.

Так тихо.

Джесс подходит к раковине и включает холодную воду — споласкивает кружку и ставит на сушилку, а после, даже когда вода давно не льется, еще долго смотрит на покрасневшие от холода руки. Как чешуйки кожи очерчиваются розово-белым, как кожа едва тянется, и думает, что черт, как бы ее не порвать. Ладонь едва двигается, но лишь потому, что кожа, кажется, вот-вот лопнет — от одного неудачного сжатия в кулак.

— Джесс? — Голос Скотта из-за спины выводит из размышлений, и Джесс поворачивается, убирая недавно находившиеся в центре внимания ладони на края и без того отлично держащегося одеяла. Скотт понимающе улыбается и от внешних краев его глаз расходятся длинные глубокие и какие-то поверхностные, совсем новые, маленькие морщинки — серые глаза ярко горят, словно не он встал посреди ночи от ночнокошмарных криков бойфренда. Скотт тянется рукой и разворачивает второй стул у небольшого деревянного стола, хлопает по сиденью. Джесс опускается послушно, а потом, словно в трансе — так уже привычно, — протягивает вперед руки, которые так же привычно и без лишних мыслей сжимает ладонями Скотт, растирая и согревая. — Я уже спрашивал, но ты так и не ответил. Тебе снова снилось, как _она_ читает? И как ты тонешь?

Джесс сжимает губы и скованно кивает — кажется, тело следует за его головой вперед, а после синхронно с ней выпрямляется, но он не может сказать точно: не видит. Скотт качает головой — слегка рассеянно, больше внимания уделяя, как и Джесс до этого, чужим покрасневшим ладоням.

— Я беспокоюсь. Каждую ночь этот сон — и каждую ночь ты кричишь и просыпаешься раз за разом все позже.

— Скотт, — позвал Джесс, не поднимая на него глаз. Наверное, тот как-то отозвался или перевел взгляд на его лицо — но Джесс… снова не видел. Смотрел на бледные пальцы, плотно обвивающие его собственные, — ты веришь в призраков?

В ярко совещенной посреди ночи кухне повисло молчание — скорее просто озадаченное и такое мимолетное, чем тяжелое. Скотт прокашлялся, прежде чем ответить.

— Ты… задаешь странные вопросы, но, думаю, скорее да, чем нет. Вокруг слишком много происходит, чтобы отрицать существование состоящих из энергии полупрозрачных сущностей с памятью и эмоциями умерших людей. — Его пальцы двигаются словно в такт проговариваемым словам — будто в танце, ломком и одновременно согревающем. Джесс продолжает смотрет только на его пальцы — упиваться их видом, думая, как изобразить этот цвет, этот почти болезненный, но не дотягивающий оттенок, с крахмалом от перчаток и аптекарской униформы под ногтями, этот ломаный танец. Он выдыхает медленно и слышит следующие слова: — Ты думаешь, Лесли тебя преследует? Как призрак?

Он находит в себе силы поднять глаза — с огромными бесконечно темными мешками под глазами от вечного недосыпа, от кошмарных снов, от дневного помешательства на тенях под шторами и масляных полотнах — и, не кивая, сказать:

— Что-то вроде того. Мне все кажется, что она хочет мне что-то сказать.

Скотт вздернул высоко черную бровь.

— Ты мне предлагаешь тебя не будить, хочешь это сказать? Да меня тревога жрет, еще когда твоя голова подушки касается!

Джесс качает головой и весь сжимается, пытаясь, не прикасаясь к одеялу, натянуть его на себя сильнее, поводя плечами. Не получается.

— Я не прошу. Просто, ну, может оно само как-нибудь… Ты же говоришь, что я всегда просыпаюсь позже.

У Скотта сделался вид, будто он по-настоящему призрака увидел.

Или, вздохнул про себя Джесс, — будто у него сердце заболело от таких слов.

Он и сам знал: один вариант другого не лучше, и если бы кошмарами мучился Хогр — тот первым же делом попытался бы спать как можно реже, так, чтобы мозг сходил с ума и голова трещала, лишь бы не спать. А Джесс так не мог.

Несмотря на все понимание любви Скотта, на его внимание, на его тревогу и вездесущие руки — несмотря на все это, Джесс все еще помнил последнюю улыбку Лесли. Дождливый день, принца Тери на ее руках и яркие лучики морщинок вокруг глаз — совсем не похожих на те, что появлялись у Скотта от этой их общей неправильной, неживой улыбки. Тонкой и ломкой, как белые пальцы Хогра.

Лесли улыбалась, когда он закрывал глаза, оборачивалась к нему лицом, прощаясь в свой самый последний день.

Джесс смыкал свинцовые веки, а после видел один и тот же сон — как он падает глубоко в воду не в силах шевельнуть руками, а Лесли читает свое сочинение про выдуманное хобби. То самое, от которого он прямо в классе едва не захлебнулся несуществующей водой.

— Прости, — сказал он — так же неискренне, как улыбался, только проснувшись от кошмаров. Скотт сомкнул губы, весь как-то посерел, сжался, замыкаясь. Покачал головой из стороны в сторону — волосы у него были длинные, черные и тонкие, легкие, словно перья. Со сна они долго могли стоять дыбом, не слушаясь законов физики, и сейчас челка почти падала на его глаза, но лишь наполовину — оставаясь в причудливом горизонтальном положении. Джесс бы засмотрелся, зацикливаясь на ней, но Скотт сейчас выглядел особенно несчастным.

Джесс не мог оторвать взгляда от его скованной позы — Скотт словно стал тенью себя.

И вдруг выпрямился, расправляя плечи.

— Я пойду спать. Завтра не жди — вернусь только под утро.

Он поднялся на ноги и уже практически дошел до спальни через узкий переход гостиной, но остановился в дверях. Полуобернулся, цепляясь за белый, с облупившейся краской деревянный дверной косяк.

— Постарайся вернуться, ладно? Ты… Ты мне еще нужен. Здесь.

И ушел. Джесс же встал и налил в ту же самую кружку, которую он недавно отмывал ледяной водой, черного кофе — холодного, из выключенной долгие часы назад кофеварки.

И сел обратно на стул, цедя горький, неприятный, по идее, но ему было на это глубоко плевать, напиток. Думая. Вспоминая.

Что угодно, только не слова Скотта о том, что он ему нужен, которые словно раз за разом обходили софиты его мыслей стороной.

Скотт уже спал, когда Джесс вернулся в кровать и забылся глубоким немым сном.

Сегодня Скотт снова не вернулся до того, как Джесс упал тяжелой, гудящей от пчел-нечитаемых мыслей головой на подушку, но Джесс помнил, что сегодня он обещал. И что сегодня ему предстоит досмотреть преследующий его уже несколько лет кошмар до конца.

Он едва дышал, закрывая глаза; мозг словно болел сам внутри черепной коробки и мешал заснуть так же легко, как всегда. Но Джесс все равно заснул.

Эти трудности придали ему хоть какую-то толику уверенности в том, что его намерение досмотреть кому-то да неугодно. Возможно, он все же проснется?

И станет совсем другим человеком.

Он снова погружался в воду. Сегодня она не заливала уши, не мешала слушать школьное сочинение, читаемое девчачьим голосом — прохладным и слегка звонким, будто вода в ручье, через который они перебирались в детстве на веревке, а еще не было зова по имени голосом Скотта — и от этого даже становилось чуть-чуть одиноко и больно.

«Ты нужен мне здесь», — только теперь эти слова дошли до него.

— Джесс, — сказал вдруг голос Лесли — и Джесс резко распахнул глаза, глядя в такие же распахнутые чужие — серо-голубые, ярко-лучистые и любопытные. Она вдруг улыбнулась, — ты совсем вырос. И, конечно, уже готов перейти через эту реку, да?

Вдруг вода вокруг них исчезла, и под ногами оказалась — впервые за шесть лет одинакового и одинакового просмотра этого сна-кошмара — твердая опора. Джесс покачнулся, когда Лесли — ниже его на две головы десятилетняя Лесли, которая так и не выросла и больше никогда не вырастет — стойким солдатиком опустилась ногами на появившуюся землю, указывая ладонью с улыбкой на неглубокую колею с едва текущим через нее ручейком.

Он неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся.

— Но это не река, — сказал он негромко.

— Нет, — ожидаемо отозвалась Лесли, вдруг становясь такой живой, такой солнечной — как в те дни, которые они проводили в Терабитии, защищаясь от белогров и сражаясь с троллями, — это река, Джесс. Она тянется от самой горы, на которой скрывается и правит теперь ослабленный, но еще не поверженный Темный Властелин, и до склона мира, откуда падает в никуда. — Она будто светилась, и ручеек, подчиняясь ее словам, разросся, падая ниже в землю — как будто они вновь были дома, в Ларк-Крик, собирались впервые перебраться на веревке на ту сторону леса. — Ты видишь? — спросила она с сияющими глазами.

Джесс кивнул.

Он взял в руки переданную Лесли веревку и, кинув ей прощальный взгляд, прыгнул — сквозь реку-ручей, сквозь время, которое провел, словно в полусне, под веками вечно видя последнюю улыбку первой подруги и первой любви. Глядел в небо — словно летел.

— Береги его, — под конец сказала Лесли, когда Джесс был уже практически ногами на противоположной стороне, — не такой уж он и… огр.

Джесс открыл глаза.

Да. Точно.

Он улыбнулся, садясь и поворачивая голову к просвечивающему под шторами окну, из которого силился политься яркий, утренний солнечный свет. И вовсе не огр.

По коридору вне спальни прокатился стук открывающегося замка — и вот уже одновременно со звоном бросаемых на ближайшую поверхность ключей раздался крик взволнованным до дрожи — такой долгожданной, если быть честным, и неожиданной одновременно, давно не привычной дрожи — голосом:

— Джесс? Джесс, ты проснулся?

По полу зашумели не снятые башмаки, и Джесс поднялся на ноги, направляясь в сторону дверного проема.

Где и столкнулся нос к носу с обеспокоенным, взъерошенным, словно воробей, Скоттом. Взял его лицо в свои руки и, прижимаясь, поцеловал — тепло и ярко, так, как давно не целовал.

Если не никогда.

В тот день он окончательно проснулся от затяжного, тяжелого и мерзотного сна — вечно мокрого, вечно жаркого, где он утопал, утопал-утопал-утопал и тянул вместе с собой на дно все терпящего Хогра — ничего не знающего, но желающего узнать и вечно ждущего.  
Дождавшегося наконец.

Живя после того, последнего сна-разговора с Лесли, Джесс улыбается так же ярко, как когда-то в детстве, разговаривая с Лесли о тех, кто живет в Терабитии, и думает, что никогда на самом деле не жил после ее смерти. Только тонул.

После того сна он чаще видит настоящую — с теплыми морщинками вокруг глаз, еще красивее, чем у Лесли когда-то — улыбку на лице Скотта, трогает белые, все в крахмале руки, и целует — вызывая чужой звонкий смех.

Школа вспоминается, вспоминается Лесли, вспоминается удар в челюсть на следующий день после ее смерти, и даже белогры, названные в честь Скотта в далеком пятом классе, вспоминаются и просятся на язык, в тело, на холст.

Теперь-то Скотт все знает, о чем Джесс думает и что может превратить в слова.

И он этому рад.

Как рад и проснувшийся наконец-то Джесс. Раз

и навсегда, он смеет надеяться.


End file.
